Cinnamon Buns
by cyclonegal12
Summary: COMPLETE Bunny hates Darien. Right? Then why is she getting jealous when a mysterious little eleven year old walks into the arcade one day and Darien gives her a nickname. But what is this little girl doing? Who is she really? And why is she here?
1. Darien's Look Alike

Cinnamon Buns: Prologue Darien's Look Alike

* * *

Bunny sighed and walked into the arcade. It had been a long day and she was looking for some entertainment. "Hey Meatball Head!" Darien said happily walking over to her. He could tell that Bunny was already upset and it wasn't going to take much to annoy her. "Go away Darien!" Bunny said trying to stay calm, "I had a hard day and I don't need you to make it worse!" "What happened?" He asked, "Did you get another negative one hundred on a test today?" "Go AWAY Darien!" Bunny said emphasizing on the 'away'. "All right, I'm going." Darien said walking back to where he had been sitting. As usual Darien was right. She was really upset. She had never snapped on the first insult.  
Bunny rolled her eyes. "How could people not get that Darien was the most stuck up, inconsiderate, jerky guy living?" she wondered as she popped a quarter into the Sailor V game and started to play. She was concentrating so hard on not losing the game in five seconds that she didn't notice that a young girl with a cat had walked into the arcade, but Darien did.  
The girl's eyes were the same brilliant dark blue as his own. Her hair was the same jet black as Darien's too. They were put up in two buns in the back of her head. The buns had the appearance of sticky buns or hot cross buns without the cross, not the type Bunny wore. She wore a plain white shirt with what looked like black cotton pants. On her back was a little white, embroidered backpack. There was something in a backpack, but of course Darien couldn't tell what. Over all, the whole look could only be described as 'cute'.  
On her shoulder was a beautiful cat. It was all white except for its almost red, very fluffy tail. There were also some red-brown patches under its ears, above his eyes. Darien identified the cat as a Turkish Van. The weird thing was that there was a golden circle on the cat's forehead. It was cut into four equal pieces by two golden lines. "Sort of reminds me of Meatball Head's cat, Luna." Darien thought, "They both have weird golden symbols on their foreheads."  
That's when the cat caught sight of Darien. Forgetting its master it sprung off her shoulder and onto Darien. The girl winced as the cat's claws cut into her shoulder while jumping off. Because of the impact of the cat, Darien fell off of his stool at the counter and hit the floor. The cat was starring him in the face, half purring and half growling. The girl ran to Darien, she had gotten over the scratches from where the cat had jumped. "Oh I'm sorry about my cat!" she exclaimed, "Her name's Samara. (Samara means watcher.) She's really protective of me." "That's all right." Darien said smiling up at the girl. "Are you hurt?" she asked pulling the cat off of him and roughly putting her behind her. She helped Darien up.  
"I'm Odette Rhea." (Odette means melody. That will be explained later in the story. Rhea means Earth. I'm not saying anymore or else I'd give something away.) She said putting out a hand for Darien to shake. "I'm Darien Shields." He shaking her hand, "Do you have a last name? I know that Rhea isn't it." Odette blushed and said sadly, "No I don't have a last name. My parents are dead and I'm an orphan." "So am I." Darien said to comfort her. "Really?" she said interested, "For how long?" "Around eleven years." "Oh." Odette said, "I've only been orphaned for about three years."  
Bunny had just lost the Sailor V game after a hard battle with level two's boss. She looked up to see Darien talking to a young girl no more than eleven. She did here the beginning of the conversation, but she listened to the rest. "Do you want to be friends?" the girl asked. "Sure." Darien replied, "Odette Rhea is a mouthful. Can I give you a nickname?" "Of course." Odette said smiling. "I think I'll call you Cinnamon Buns, because your hair is done up like two of them." Odette rolled her eyes. "What ever rings your bell." She said, "I'm going to play some games now Darien. See you later." She walked past Bunny with her cat following her.  
"Darien's not supposed to give nicknames about people's hair to anyone but me!" Bunny thought unhappily. "Wait. What am I saying? Darien's so annoying I could care less if he fell off a cliff to his death during a tornado. Why am I upset that he gave someone a nickname so much like mine?" Bunny decided to go bug Darien a bit. It would make her feel better.  
She got up and walked over to Darien who was rubbing the back of his head, probably from the fall. "What's with you and making fun of girls' hairdos?" Bunny demanded. "I don't know." Darien said watching Odette mumble something to her cat and stick a quarter into a game, "It just seems natural to bug you and her about your hair." "You don't even know her!" Bunny said, "How could it feel natural to bug her?" "I don't know." "You're a weirdo you know that, Darien?" she said. "Who say's you're not a weirdo for eating junk food and playing Sailor V all day, everyday?" Darien asked. "Get a life Darien!" Bunny demanded before leaving the arcade. Darien sighed. He had no clue why he couldn't be nice to Bunny. Truly, he wanted to.  
  
"That boy, Darien seemed nice didn't he Samara?" the girl asked her cat while playing the game. "I'm not sure if I like him or not." The cat replied looking up at her master. "You don't like any one!" the girl exclaimed. "My job is to protect you." The cat reminded her, "That's the last order your parents gave me before they died. He seemed familiar, but I just can't place it. That's why I'm just not sure if I like him." "You don't like anyone." The girl exclaimed, "You scare off anyone who wants to be my friend! That's why I've been wandering around Japan since my parents died!" Odette lost the game and pulled some money out of her backpack. "I might as well get a milkshake to calm myself before I hurt you by accident." She said picking up her bag. Sighing the cat followed.  
  
At ten o'clock at night Bunny's communicator went off, waking her up. Careful not to push Luna off the bed, because she was very close already, she took it off her bedside table. "There's a youma in the park!" Amy exclaimed, "We need your help fast! I don't think that Mars and I will be able to hold it off much longer!" "I'll be right over." She said, turning off the device. Quickly she grabbed her brooch and woke Luna. "There's a youma in the park!" she whispered, "We have to go help the others." "Finally you're gaining some sort of idea of responsibility!" the cat exclaimed. "Be quiet Luna." Bunny said leaving her room. The cat followed.  
  
Ten minutes later Sailor Moon appeared with Luna not far behind at the park. The youma seemed to have been weakened already and all Sailor Moon had to do was use her tiara. "MOON TIARA ACTION!" she yelled. The youma didn't even have time to get out of the way when the tiara hit it. It collapsed into dust. "Thanks Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars said sitting down on a bench, "It was getting exhausting." "No problem." Sailor Moon said happily.  
Something moved in the bushes. Sailor Venus whipped her head around to see a small girl in a blue sailor suit with black hair running out of the park. "That was weird." She mumbled, sitting down next to Mars. "What?" Sailor Moon questioned. "There was a girl with a sailor suit here. She just left the park. Who knows how long she was watching us." Venus thought. "What color was it?" Amy who had untransformed asked. "Blue." Sailor Venus replied, "The exact color of Darien's eyes actually." "Please don't pull him into this!" Bunny exclaimed. She had also untransformed. "But it was true!" she insisted, "There was no better way to explain it.  
"Everyone go home and get some sleep." Amy commanded, "We use too much energy bickering like this." Mumbling the rest untransformed and they all went home. "I wonder who that girl was." Mina thought as she slipped into her apartment making sure to make no sound, "She almost looked familiar, like I knew her, but not well a long, long time ago."

* * *

Did you like it? I think it will be my most promising story that I've written yet! I had to go all over the internet to find the perfect name for Odette Rhea and Samara. Samara's name was so hard to decide on. Here were some of my choices that I picked out- Paige Rebecca Dakota Ebony Eliza Faith Haley Leonie (This was my second choice.) Monica Orava (I'm not even sure why I chose this one.) Ramona  
  
I knew I had to put Rhea in the girls name somewhere after I found it. It will work into the story eventually. The first part of her first name was really hard to decide though. Here are the names that I first picked out- Abigail Jasmine Adalia Kali Aileen Leonora Belle Linette (My second choice) Calista Melody Catherine Nerissa Eliza Opal Haley Oriana Harmony Primrose Idalina (Another weirdo) Rania Iris Tanya  
  
Whew! That was a long list! Now you know why it was so hard to find her the perfect name. What would you have chosen? My email is meatballheadsprucehollow.com. R&R please! 


	2. Sailor Earth aka Odette Rhea

Cinnamon Buns: Chapter 1

* * *

It was four o'clock and Bunny had just finished her usual detention for being late to school. Like always she was on her way to the arcade. When Bunny got there she walked strait past Darien, who didn't even notice her and started to play Sailor V. A few minutes later Odette walked into the arcade. "Hi Darien!" she said cheerfully, sitting on the stool next to him. "Oh, hi Cinnamon Buns." He replied smiling. Andrew looked over from the group of kids he was serving to see Odette and walked over. "You must be Odette." He said, "Other words known as Cinnamon Buns. Darien was talking about you last night. It's true. You guys do look like twins."  
Odette smiled and giggled a bit. "We can't be twins." She insisted, "I'm only eleven and Darien's like eighteen or something." "Seventeen." Darien corrected blushing a bit, "I'm not that old!" "There's no way we could be twins!" she repeated stubbornly.  
"OK, then siblings." Andrew said smiling. "Couldn't either." Odette said. "Why not?" Andrew asked. "My parents died when I was eight. He says his died when he was six." "How'd you know that?" Andrew inquired. "Darien told me." Odette replied somewhat surprised, "Why?"  
"Darien's never that open with anyone including his Meatball Head." Andrew exclaimed, "You've only known him for a day or so and he's already telling you his life story." "What can I say?" Darien said, "It seems right to tell her." "May be you just found your key to being more social, Darien." Andrew kidded.  
Turning back to Odette Darien asked, "Do you have a place to stay?" "No." Odette replied sadly, "I've got a tent and I've been staying in the park and I've got ways of getting whatever I need." "You don't steal do you?" Darien asked alarmed. "No way!" Odette exclaimed, "I'd never do something so dishonest and low! I get what I want with a more special, you might say, elite way." Darien relaxed.  
"Do you want to stay at my place?" he asked, "You could sleep on the fold out couch." "Sure!" Odette said happily. In a quieter voice she said, "I've never had a friend like you Darien. Thanks." "No problem." Darien said smiling. He liked this kid Odette Rhea.  
Samara jumped onto the counter and walked in front of Darien. Odette quickly pulled her off the counter. Andrew smiled and went to another customer. "Don't let the cat on the counter. OK, Odette?" he said. Odette nodded, "Sorry about that." She put Samara on her lap, but the cat walked over to Darien instead and started to growl. "Your cat is weird." Darien commented. "You wouldn't believe how protective she gets of me, it's ridiculous." Odette said, pulling the cat back onto her lap.  
"Who's Meatball Head?" Odette asked suddenly. "She's that girl with the buns and pigtails." Darien said pointing to Bunny, "I call her Meatball Head because her buns remind me of meatballs." "I see what you mean." Odette said. She jumped off the stool, spilling Samara and walked over to Bunny.  
Darien watched as she introduced herself. "Hi." She said cheerfully, "My names Odette Rhea." Bunny who had just lost the game turned around to see the little girl Darien had been talking to yesterday. "Hello Odette." She said, "Is Darien bothering you?" "No he isn't." she said, "He's being really nice to me." "That's a first." Bunny mumbled under her breath. "Do you want to be friends?" Bunny asked. "Sure!" Odette replied smiling, "What's your name?" "Bunny Tsukino." She replied. "Darien calls you Meatball Head." Odette said. "I don't like that name." Bunny said irritated. "Then I won't call you that." Odette said. "That sounds good to me." Bunny said,  
"Have you ever played the Sailor V game before?" Bunny asked. "No." Odette replied, "Is it about Sailor V? Do you get to be her?" Bunny laughed. "You've got it." she said, "Do you want to try it? My treat." "That would be great." Odette said. Bunny got off the stool and Odette hopped on.  
Darien sighed as he watched Bunny show Odette how to use the controllers for the game. "I wish Bunny was that sweet to me." He thought. "Earth to Darien!" Andrew said loudly. Darien snapped out of his daydream. "Yeah Andrew?" he asked. "Stop making goo goo eyes at Bunny! Everyone knows you like her except for Bunny. Do you want her to look up and know too?" Andrew asked walking away laughing. Darien rolled his eyes and returned to watching Bunny and Odette.  
Odette was sweet, energetic, extremely friendly, and didn't try to hide her feelings. "How can she be so happy and unaffected?" Darien questioned out loud. "What are talking about?" someone asked. For the second time in a few minutes Darien snapped out of his daydream. Ray was standing in front of him looking around, trying to figure out what he was talking about.  
"Hi Ray." Darien said. "Who were you talking about?" Ray asked taking the stool that Odette had been sitting on before. "That girl playing the Sailor V game with Bunny." Darien said pointing to Odette. "She's cute!" Ray said, "Sort of looks like a younger version of me with my hair up." "Yeah, but her hair is darker than yours and she's got sea blue eyes. She could be my little sister." Darien replied. "Weird." Ray commented looking at Odette.  
"So why were asking about how she could be happy and unaffected?" she asked after a few moments of silence. "Her name's Odette Rhea." Darien said, "She's an orphan and lives on the streets, yet she's happy and sociable." "Poor thing." Ray said sadly. "She's got a cat with a nasty attitude." Darien said smiling, "Her name's Samara. She's almost protective of the girl." "Is it that cat over there?" Ray asked pointing to a cat near the door. "Yeah, that's Samara." Darien answered.  
Samara looked towards them. Ray gasped. "It's got a gold thingy on her forehead like Luna and Artemis!" she exclaimed. "Weird isn't it?" Darien said, "That was my first thought too."  
Darien got up. "I'd better get going. I've got company tonight." He informed Ray. "Who?" she asked. "I didn't tell you?" Darien asked surprised, "I invited Odette over for the night so she could have a decent meal and a real bed instead of a sleeping bag." "That was sweet of you." Ray said looking over at Bunny who was watching the younger girl struggle through level one.  
Darien walked over to Odette and Bunny. "Hey Meatball Head." He said casually. "Go away Darien." Bunny said. "Be nice." He told her. Cinnamon Buns, I'm going now so you better come along." Bunny starred at Darien. "Why do you want her come with you?" she demanded suspiciously. "I invited her to have dinner at my place and stay the night." he informed her. "Can you wait until I loose?" Odette asked, "It's going to be real soon. And would you please get my bag? It's at the counter where I was sitting." "Sure, Cinnamon Buns." He said going over to get the bag.  
As he picked it up a small golden stick fell out. It had a blue ball with two golden circles around it at the end. It almost looked like a sapphire marble. Darien picked it up to examine it closer. Suddenly Samara hissed and came charging at him spitting the whole way. Odette leaped off the stool forgetting about the game and grabbed the stick right out of his hand.  
"It's a family heirloom she explained, "If you hold it too long Samara will go after you like mad." Quickly she stuffed the stick into the bag and put it on her back. "I'm ready." She said picking up Samara whose hair was still risen, "Let's go." She turned to Bunny and waved, "By Bunny!" she said happily, "See you tomorrow."  
Odette followed Darien out the arcade, but let herself fall behind. "That was close." She exclaimed to her cat. "Too close." Samara agreed. Darien turned around "Cinnamon Buns!" he called, "Stay near me so that you don't got lost." She hurried up.  
  
Ten minutes later Darien and Odette arrived at the apartment. "You'll be sleeping on the couch." Darien explained, "It's a fold out." She put her backpack on the couch. Darien opened a closet next to the door a few seconds later he pulled out a cat bed. "I used to have a cat a few years ago." He explained, "But she got away and I haven't seen her since. Samara can use her bed." Darien put the bed down next to the couch. Then he walked into the kitchen.  
"What do you want for dinner?" he asked. "Do you have hotdogs?" Odette asked eagerly, walking to the kitchen. "I just got a few last week." Darien said pulling a package out of the freezer, "We can have them for dinner. What will Samara have?" "She'll have some milk." Odette replied. "I'll get the hotdogs started and you can get Samara some milk." Darien said tearing open the package, "The its in the refrigerator and you can use a saucer to hold it in. They're above the sink." Odette did what she was told. The whole while Samara stood watching over her owner.  
  
A half an hour later Darien and Odette sat at the table eating their hotdogs. Samara had long since finished her milk and the saucer lay in the sink, ready to be washed. She sat watching silently. No one talked.  
Attempting to break the silence Darien asked a question, "So how did your parents die?" "In a fire at my house." Odette said. She put her hotdog down. Odette knew that she'd have to tell the story, of course leaving out plenty of parts. "There was a fire in the kitchen and it spread very quickly because Mama and Papa insisted in using oil lamps and fireplaces for light. My parents and their two advisors died in the fire less than an hour after it started. So did the servants. My governess lived though."  
"What did you do after the fire?" Darien asked taking another bite of his hotdog. "The only other person that lived was Samara. When the fire stopped burning I salvaged a few things we went to look for a place to live. I've been wandering since then." "That's so sad." Darien said. He knew not to be sympathetic from personal experiences. "When I was orphaned I went strait to the orphanage. I learned a lot there." "I don't want to go to an orphanage!" Odette wined. Samara flinched at the idea of Odette at an orphanage, but no one noticed.  
After dessert, Odette and Darien played double solitaire. "So you said before that you had a way of getting money." Darien asked putting down a five of diamonds, "How?" "My parents were very, very rich." Odette explained putting down a six over the five. "So you get money out of the bank?" he asked. After a moment of silence Odette replied quietly, "Yeah that's it."  
  
Late in the night, a ruffling of cloth and a flash of light from Darien's bedroom woke Odette up at one in the morning. She turned around in time to see a black cape through an almost closed door of the apartment. Odette glanced down at Samara who was sleeping then pulled the golden stick out of her backpack.  
  
The youma was hideous. It seemed to be made out of green rock and was throwing small boulders mostly at Sailor Moon. Many roses littered the ground. Every time one of the scouts attacked the youma it only made a small chip in it. Sailor Moon couldn't stop long enough to throw her tiara at the youma. The scouts were desperate. Sailor Jupiter continually threw attacks at it, as did Sailor Mars. Mercury was busy typing on her computer and Venus was looking for something that would help. Her eyes caught on a pair of dark blue eyes. "It can't be Tuxedo Mask." She thought confused, "He's in that tree over there." Then she realized. The eyes belonged to the girl in the Sailor Suit that she had seen at the last fight.  
BANG! CRACK! CRUMBLE! Sailor Moon had been able to throw her tiara. The youma was gone. Sailor Venus ran towards the young girl who took off with ease through the thick undergrowth of the park. Seeing that Sailor Venus was chasing someone Tuxedo Mask decided to help. He positioned himself so that when the person, who ever he or she was came by he would stop him or her with his cane.  
The footsteps were almost silent but he heard them. Whoever was making the noise was almost next to him. Tuxedo Mask let his cane out. THUD! Alarmed, he looked down to see what he hit. There lying on the ground was a young girl in a Sailor Suit. Quickly, Tuxedo Mask jumped out of the tree he had been in and checked the girl. He hadn't meant to hit her, just stop her.  
Sailor Venus arrived and gasped to see Tuxedo Mask and the girl she had been chasing. "You wanted her didn't you?" Tuxedo Mask asked Venus, "I didn't mean to knock her out, just stop her. She should be awake in a little bit." "Won't you come back with me?" she asked, "Sailor Moon would love to see you and thank you for saving her so many times!" He got up and handed the girl to Sailor Venus. With out a word he was gone.  
A few seconds later Sailor Venus returned to the battleground to see the rest of the group around Sailor Moon. "What happened?" she asked carefully putting the girl on the bench. "Sailor Moon got hit by a few more rocks than we thought." Sailor Mars said in a bored voice, "I don't think she knows how to jump. SWACK! Jupiter had hit her. "Be nice." She demanded.  
"Pink elephants and purple giraffes!" exclaimed Sailor Moon, "I see dead people! (For non movie watchers this is from a movie called 'The Sixth Sense') So off to Never Land! (Peter Pan)" "She's a little loony at the moment." Mars said snickering, "Not like she doesn't act like this every day." SWACK! Jupiter hit her again.  
"That girl I was talking about at the last battle appeared again today." Venus informed the group. "Did you catch her?" Jupiter asked. "I didn't but Tuxedo Mask did." She replied. "WHAT" Sailor Moon screamed. Mercury gave her a stern look. "Is he here?" Sailor Moon asked, seemingly sane again. "No, but I asked him to stay." Venus replied. "Well did he!?" she demanded. "No." Venus replied. "Drat! Drat! Drat! Drat! Drat! Drat!" exclaimed Sailor Moon.  
There was a sigh from the girl on the bench. Everyone gathered around her including Sailor Moon. When she opened her eyes Mars demanded, "Who are you?" the girl sat up strait. "I-I'm Sailor Earth." She stammered. Mercury whispered something under her breath that no one heard. Sailor Earth sat up carefully. Five sets of eyes watched her. Without warning she swiftly jumped over their heads and disappeared.  
Sailor Earth ran and jumped as fast as she could. She had to get back to the apartment before Darien got there. He must not know that she's Sailor Earth. She looked behind her and saw Tuxedo Mask. She sighed and sped up. In no time she was on Darien's small deck outside the living room. Detransforming, she opened the sliding glass door and jumped into bed.  
The glass door opened again and Tuxedo Mask walked in. He also detransformed and checked on Odette who pretended to be sleeping. He smiled and walked away. Odette turned her head to him. He was talking to himself.  
"I can't believe I miss judged where that girl was and hit her instead of blocking her!" he exclaimed to himself. "So that was what I felt and why I went blank." Odette thought silently, "Maybe there's a reason Samara doesn't want me to work as a scout. Being the-" she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Odette left the apartment around five thirty in the morning. She packed her bag, changed the couch back into a bed and folded the sheets neatly. Putting her book bag back on her back, she and Samara left quietly. In fact, the only trace of her being there was a note, which read,  
Darien-  
Thank you for the dinner and shelter. It was very kind of you to take  
me in for the night. I thought that it would be best if I left before you  
woke. See you at the arcade this afternoon.  
-Odette  
  
Darien walked into the living room at six thirty to check on his young guest. He was surprised to find the bed put away, the sheets neatly folded, and the cat bed on top of them. Darien read the note and frowned. He had planed to let her stay until she moved on to the next town. "I might as well get my plan into action." He told himself.  
Walking into his bedroom he pulled a folding bed out of his closet and rolled it into his computer room. Then Darien made the bed. He moved the computer into the living room and put the cat bed next to the folding bed. Darien looked at his work. He had created a bedroom in a few minutes! "Maybe Odette will stay now." Darien thought.  
  
Sighing, Odette put her tent up in a small thicket at the park for the second time. Samara was taking a nap close by. Crawling into the tent, she spread out her sleeping bag. Odette looked up and said, "Darn it! An other hole In this stupid old tent!" Taking her backpack off her back she pulled out a small golden box and the golden stick that had fallen out the day before. Odette put the stick in her pocket. She picked up the box.  
The box was made of pure gold. It was hollow, but there was no trace of a seam. The only opening in the box was a small rectangular slot. "Give me the money to buy material to patch the tent!" she commanded. Two five- dollar bills fell out of the slot. Odette crawled back out of the tent and walked towards town.  
"Where do you think you're going and why is your transformation stick in your pocket?" Samara demanded. Odette turned around. "There's a hole in the tent and I'm going to get material to patch it with." She explained. "Ok." Samara said, "But why do you have your transformation stick with you? You know that I've forbidden you to transform!" "It's pretty." Odette said touching it. Rolling her eyes Samara went back to sleep.  
  
Odette ran to town. It had been so long since she had been alone without her annoying cat adviser. She didn't count the two occasions that she had transformed. Samara didn't know about them.  
It didn't take Odette long to find the fabric she was looking for and buy the right amount for the patch. She checked the time. It was four o'clock. Darien would be at the arcade. Looking through the window of the arcade she didn't see him. Odette recognized a black haired girl she had seen at the arcade before with Bunny. "No time to stop." She told herself, "I've got to find Darien and say hi." Odette continued walking.  
"Odette wait!" someone called after her. She whipped around to see the black haired girl running after her. "I'm Ray." She said, "I'm a friend of Darien's. He wanted me to give you this." Ray pulled a letter out of her pocket. Odette took it. It read,  
Dear Odette,  
I was hopping that you'd stick around till breakfast today. I  
wanted to tell you that you could stay at my place until you  
moved on to the next town. I'll be at my apartment all day  
today. Please come over. I'll be expecting you.  
-Darien  
Odette finished reading. "Thanks for giving me this Ray." She said shaking the girl's hand. "You're welcome." she replied smiling, "Well I've got to get back to the arcade. See you around!"  
Odette ran to Darien's apartment. Strangely she remembered the way exactly. CRASH! HONK! She whirled around. Standing in the middle of the street was a youma. Odette gasped and grabbed her transformation stick but didn't transform. She ran to an ally that was close. She transformed there. Sailor Earth would wait in the small ally until the Sailor Scouts arrived on the scene.  
  
Bunny and Ray's communicators both went off at the same time. Quickly the two looked out the window to see a youma in the middle of the road, blocking traffic, though most of the people had abandoned their cars, sucking energy out of its victim. Bunny ran out as Ray quickly paid and followed.  
  
Sailor Earth watched as each Sailor Scout showed up to fight the youma. Near the beginning of the fight she had heard a rustle of fabric and looked up. Tuxedo Mask stood on top of a streetlight waiting for his chance to save Sailor Moon. (I think he likes streetlamps. He appears on them a lot. Weird place if you ask me.)  
The youma was strange. Like the last one, it appeared to be made of rocks. This time they were red. Once again the youma threw rocks and this time all of them were aimed at Sailor Moon. They were much bigger than the last ones. Tuxedo Mask threw quite a few roses, each one barley pushing the rock off course. Each time one of the Scouts attacked the youma the attack bounced off. There was not much they could do.  
The rocks came quicker. Sailor Moon barley had time to dodge the rocks let alone throw her tiara. She dodged one, stepping into the path of a particularly large bolder. "SAILOR MOON, WATCH OUT!" Sailor Venus yelled. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose. It did absolutely nothing. Sailor Moon turned around. There was nothing she could do to block it now she was going to die and it would be painful. "I don't want to be a pancake!" she whispered.  
Sailor Earth watched the bolder speed towards Sailor Moon. She watched the rose bounce off of it. There was nothing the other scouts could do. Sailor Earth sighed. Samara was going to kill her. She stepped out of the ally and yelled, "EARTH ADAGIO!" (For the non music people out there adagio means slowly.)  
The rocks stopped. Well almost stopped. They traveled so slow that it was almost impossible to see them move. All eyes turned to Sailor Earth. She made a mad dash to disappear. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus expected this. Quickly they chased after her.  
  
Ten minutes later Sailor Earth, who was still running looked behind her. She sighed. She had lost her two procurers. Looking around she noticed she was in the park. She sat down against a big old oak. Sailor Earth was exhausted. She had run all over Tokyo to escape the Venus and Mask.  
"Gotcha." A satisfied voice said from behind her. Strong arms grabbed her. "You know you're a speedy little girl." The voice said. She tried to squirm out of the grip but her captor was too strong. "Did you get her?" another voice asked the first. Sailor Venus appeared from behind a tree. "Yeah I did." Replied the first voice that Sailor Earth had just figured out was Tuxedo Mask. With a leap they were off, half jumping half running. The whole time Sailor Earth wiggled and attempted to loosen the grip on her arms.  
Tuxedo Mask only stopped when they had reached the other scouts. "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon and Mars said dreamily. The other's including Sailor Earth, who was still squirming, rolled their eyes. "Thank you for retrieving her Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Mercury said sweetly. "You're welcome." He replied, "She's like a fish! It was hard to keep a grip on her." Sailor Venus took Sailor Earth's arm and Tuxedo Mask jumped away.  
"So Sailor Earth we meet again!" Sailor Mars said. Sailor Earth made herself as small as possible. "You're scaring her!" Mercury exclaimed. "Sorry." Mars said. "Thank you for saving me." Sailor Moon said. "You're welcome." Sailor Earth replied. "Why are you just appearing now?" Mercury asked. "I just arrived in Tokyo." She answered. "How old are you?" Venus demanded. "Twelve." She retorted shyly. "Why'd we need to know that?" Jupiter asked a bit annoyed. She could tell that the girl as scared and wanted to let her go as soon as possible. "We didn't." Venus said, "She just looked younger than us and I was curious."  
"Let's jump to the most important thing we need to know." Sailor Mars said, "Detransform." Sailor Earth flinched at the word. She looked around. There was no way to get away. Sighing, she did as she was told. "ODETTE?" screeched Sailor Mars and Moon. Odette looked down, blushing. "Do you guys know her?" Venus asked unconsciously letting go of her. Odette saw her chance to get away springing onto Sailor Venus she was able to jump onto the nearest building.  
Sailor Venus exclaimed, "Ouch! Did she have to jump on me?" "Forget about yourself for a bit! Look what you did! We lost her!" screamed Mars. Sailor Venus looked down in shame. "I didn't mean to!" she said blushing. She knew it was her fault. "I did it on instinct!"  
  
Odette entered the thicket. "That took awhile." Samara commented. She was lying in the same place as she had been before. "I was starting to get worried." Samara added. "I had some extra money and went to the arcade." Odette lied, "We're going back to Darien's place. He invited us to stay until we move on." "That was nice of him." Samara said, "I've decided I like Darien." "Odette beamed. "That's a first." "And maybe a last if you take advantage of it." Samara warned. "How could I take advantage of it?" she asked. "No clue." the cat replied, "But I know you will." Samara rolled her eyes.  
She wanted to get out of the park and to Darien's house as quick as possible. Odette suspected that the scouts would try and find her. She'd probably be safer at Darien's.  
  
Twenty minutes later Odette was ringing the doorbell at Darien's apartment. Samara was pacing the hallway. Odette had packed in a hurry. The only things she had brought with her in her backpack were her transformation stick and the box that had given her money. Samara did not know why  
The door opened. "Hi Darien!" Odette said happily. Samara stopped pacing and walked towards her master. "Hi Cinnamon Buns." Darien replied holding the door open for her. She walked in followed by Samara. "I changed things around so that you'd have a room to yourself." He informed her." Darien led Odette into the once 'computer room'. Odette gasped. "Thank you Darien!" she exclaimed, "I haven't had my own room in so long!" "No problem." Darien said smiling.  
Odette looked around. The walls were white. There was a bed in one corner with royal blue sheets on it. In another corner there was a desk and a chair. Against the opposite wall was a dresser. Odette smiled. No one had ever done so much for her. Ever. She turned to face Darien. He had already left the room. Quietly Odette opened the bottom drawer of the dresser and put the golden box and her transformation pen in it.

* * *

Do you like it? I know it's a bit slow at the moment but bare with me! I promise it will get better.


	3. Samara Finds Out

**Cinnamon Bus Chapter 2**  
  
One last note: Just to let everyone who cares know, this story will not be very long. It will probably only be four or five chapters long.

* * *

Odette looked up at the building in front of her. Cross Roads Middle School. She looked down at her new outfit and briefcase. The uniform for the school and her official book bag. It was Odette's first day in a school. Ever. She had always had home schooling.  
Carefully she walked up the steps to the front door. She was early. No one else was there. "Well I guess I will make a good impression by being early." Odette commented. Samara stuck her head out of the bag. "Don't forget to answer as many questions as possible, be polite, and stay away from the students! We don't know who's a Sailor Scout or not, but I really don't want you to find out. I have a feeling that they go to this school." "Quit being such a worry wart!" Odette said under her breath.  
Odette opened her locker. Plenty of kids were beginning to arrive. "I heard she's an orphan!" someone whispered looking at Odette. "I heard she's tougher than Lita!" someone else said, "School won't even except her." And with them came the rumors. Odette sighed. She'd love to make friends but she knew what Samara would say. "Lita! LIta! LITA!" WOOSH! Odette turned around to see two blond pigtails fly by. "If this Lita was tough, who was brave enough to befriend her?" Odette thought to herself. Rolling her eyes she turned back to her locker and got ready for her first class in a school.  
  
Odette slumped down onto a bench, Samara in the bag besides her. It was lunchtime, but she wasn't hungry. The morning had been terrible. The whispering hadn't stopped at all and the whisperers didn't seem to care if she heard them. "Cheer up!" Samara said quietly out of the bag, "Who cares what those kids think? You're the -" "Hey girl! Is it true that you get your dinner out of garbage cans?" a boy yelled from a table, "Let me help you find it today!" Some mashed potatoes landed in her hair.  
Making a fist with one hand to keep herself from knocking the boy silly she wiped the mashed potatoes out of her hair. She could here Samara growling in the bag. "Want some more?" Another boy called. He threw a chicken bone at her. It bounced off Odette's head. She clenched her other fist.  
The boys were laughing hard. "Let's finish your dinner off with some dessert!" a third boy yelled. He raised an open pudding container over his head ready to throw it. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" A girl with brown hair in a high ponytail said, stepping in front of Odette. "What has she done to deserve this treatment?" the girl demanded. The first boy opened and closed his mouth a few times. The second boy tried to make himself as small as possible, which was hard because he was quite large. The third boy put down his pudding.  
"S-s-sorry Lita." The first boy stammered, "Won't happen again!" The three ran off. Lita turned to Odette. Her eyes widened a bit, then she smiled. "You get special treatment when people are scared of you." She informed her, "You're Odette, aren't you? Why don't you come sit at my table with my friends?" Odette didn't answer. She had heard this voice before. "This is that Lita those people were talking about." She thought, "If I follow her she might bring me to a place where she could beet me up!" "Come on, I don't bite to the surprise of some people. Odette smiled. This 'Lita' didn't seem to be a threat after all. "Sure." She said getting up.  
Samara pushed her head out of the bag. "This girl sounds familiar!" she exclaimed quietly, "She could be a Sailor Scout! Remember you're hiding from them!" "Be quiet, Samara! I'm trying to make some friends around here." Odette hissed at the cat. "She sure acted like a Sailor Scout when she was saving you from those boys." She reminded Odette. "Stop playing conscience!" Odette said pushing the cat's head into the bag and shut it. She followed the waiting Lita.  
Lita stopped at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. "These are my friends Bunny and Amy." She said. Both gasped quietly. "We've met before." Bunny said cheerfully. "I haven't though." Amy said, "Are you having a hard first day? I remember mine. Bunny called me a brain farm reject." Bunny blushed. "I saved her from getting pinned with some of that disgusting slop the school calls pudding." Lita said grimly, "I was too late to prevent a chicken bone and some mashed potatoes." "Oh." Both girls replied.  
"The rumors are awful!" Exclaimed Odette. "You've got to make friends to get the rumors to go away." Amy told her, "Or do something that impresses people. I heard the teachers saying good things about you so you're off on the right foot there." Odette looked down. "I'm too shy to make friends." She said quietly. "Nonsense!" Bunny said smiling, "You weren't shy when you said hi to me the first time."  
"I-I've got to go." Odette stuttered. She grabbed her bag and ran off. "Do you think she recognized us?" Amy asked. "Could be." Lita commented, watching Odette dodge some flying pudding. "Why is she running from us?" Bunny asked sadly, "She could help us and I just want to be her friend!" "I don't think it's her choice." Lita said suddenly, "I saw her talking to something in her bag before following me. It could have been an advisor like Artemis or Luna." "She does have a cat." Bunny said deep in thought (Gasp!)  
  
That afternoon Odette lay on her bed at Darien's. He was out shopping at that time and she was all alone except for Samara. "I think we should get Bunny and Darien together." She said suddenly. "Why?" Samara asked from the end of the bed. "It just seems – right." She got up and walked to the kitchen where she had left her book bag. She pulled out two tickets. Odette quickly scribbled a not to Darien to let him know where she would be before running out the door.  
  
Like she had hoped, Bunny was at the arcade playing Sailor V. Odette walked in greeted Andrew, walked over to Bunny and patiently waited for her to loose. She didn't have to wait long. "Hey Odette!" Bunny said looking over at her, "What's up?" "Do you want to do something after school tomorrow?" she asked innocently. "Sure." Bunny replied conveniently forgetting about the scout meeting. "I was thinking London Ice Cream." Odette said watching Bunny's eyes light up.  
London Ice Cream was a new ice cream store that was already very well known. You could only get there with reservations. Odette held up two reservation tickets. "How did you get them for tomorrow?" Bunny demanded. "I won them in a raffle a few weeks ago." Odette said truthfully. "I'll defiantly be going!" Bunny said happily. Odette smiled and handed one of the tickets to her. Her plan was working.  
  
Odette arrived home only a few minutes after Darien. "Hey Cinnamon Buns." He said looking up. "I've got two tickets to London Ice Cream." Odette informed him. "Really?" Darien said truly interested. "There for tomorrow. Want to go?" "Sure!" he said, smiling. Darien had heard that London Ice Cream was a four star ice cream parlor with a great reputation. He had looked in to getting a reservation but stopped after seeing he'd have to wait a year. Odette handed him the other ticket and left smiling.  
"What did you do now?" Samara demanded as soon as she saw Odette's mischievous grin. "Nothing." She replied. Samara rolled her eyes and left the room mumbling, "Sometimes I think watching this girl is too much to ask."  
  
The next day Bunny looked up at London Ice Cream. It was a grand building, but the prices for ice cream were reasonable. Bunny showed the man at the front door her ticket and walked in. A woman led her to the reserved table. She sat and waited for Odette to arrive.  
  
A few minutes later Darien walked up to the building. He wondered where Odette was. Had she been kept after at school? Looking around to make sure she wasn't around Darien entered the building.  
Bunny looked up from her menu to see Darien being led by a woman to a table. "Glad I'm with Odette." She thought to herself. The woman stopped at her table. Bunny and Darien went pale. "Where's Odette and why are you here?" they both demanded at the same time.  
  
Odette whistled on her way home. "OK why are you acting so happy?" Samara demanded sticking her head out of Odette's bag, "You were hit by exactly three chicken bones, four scoops of mashed potatoes, two puddings, and a juice box full of red juice that stained your uniform at lunch. Also the rumors are getting wilder. I heard one today that said you ran away from home and telling people you are an orphan. Why are you so happy?"  
"Well," Odette replied, "I got one hundred percents on all my tests today, which is exactly five. Three teachers gave me no homework slips as rewards, Lita said she'd spread good rumors about me, and I set Darien and Bunny up for an ice cream at London Ice Creams today." "WHAT?" Samara screamed.  
Odette opened her book bag and rummaged around until she found a little tape player. After checking a few things she said, "I want you to record what they say." She gave the player to the cat, "It's all ready. All you have to do is get near the two and press record." "OK." Samara mumbled putting the recorder in her mouth and jumping out of the bag. Odette grinned broadly. Operation Darien's Rabbit was in action  
  
Samara quickly ran through the door to London Ice Cream as the doorman opened it for a young couple. "I oo I av oo oo Oes's eree erk? (Translation: Why do I have to do Odette's dirty work?)" Samara said aloud to herself, "I uz ee av oo ee uh- (Translation: Why does she have to be the- )" She had gotten to the table. Carefully she quietly dropped the tape player and pressed record.  
"So you're saying that Cinnamon Buns invited both you and me even though she only had two tickets?" Darien asked Bunny. "That's right." She replied, "Actually she never mentioned anything about going herself. She just asked if I wanted to go. Thinking that meant both of us I said sure." "Same." Darien replied, "She's smart." "She should have a battle of the wits with Amy." Bunny said. "I'll join that battle." Darien replied. "You probably wouldn't be around when it happened." Bunny replied, "But I'll tell you the out come."  
"So what are you going to get?" Bunny asked after a few moments of silence. "I was looking at the triple chocolate ripple." Darien replied, "How about you?" "Oreo cookies and cream." Bunny said, "On a cone with three scoops!" Darien rolled his eyes. "There're probably going to fall off, Meatball Head." He teased her. "Don't call me Meatball Head!" Bunny whined.  
Darien and Bunny ordered. While waiting they talked about school and other dull subjects including the weather (which was cloudy and gray. Just like the day this is being written.) There was no conversation after they got their ice cream. Bunny finished hers in record slowness. She wasn't going risk having to talk to Darien.  
"Well bye Darien." Bunny said after they had finished their ice cream. "Bye Bunny." Darien said. "Why'd you call me Bunny?" she asked truly curious. Darien sighed. "If Odette's trying to hook us up why may at least try." Samara didn't catch the last two comments. She was already long gone.  
  
That night after Darien had gone to bed Odette played the recording back very quietly. "Thanks Samara." She whispered. Odette fell asleep listening, during the time they had talked about weather. "Well at least they're getting along." She thought.  
  
Whoosh. Click. Odette sat up in bed. She knew those sounds. Tuxedo Mask had just left. Quickly she pulled her transformation stick out of the drawer and ran out of her room. She transformed in the living room. Quickly she went to where she heard screams.  
Samara opened one eye sleepily. Seeing that Odette wasn't in bed she thought, "Must be in the bathroom."  
  
That night's youma seemed to be a lawn gnome. It was quite small, had a big nose, rosy cheeks, and a big red cone like hat. It was cackling and running around blowing up cars with NegaVerse energy. Some one chuckled. Sailor Earth looked up to see Tuxedo Mask on a light pole. (Like usual.) She herself smiled as Sailor Moon jumped up and fell on her face to avoid a beam sent by the gnome.  
The gnome chased each scout into one corner still laughing madly. "Are you whacked or something?" Sailor Venus yelled at the gnome. It screamed and shot a beam at her. She avoided it. It started to sing. "It's waning! It's pwaring! The Swailer Scouts are snworing! They went to bwed and bwumped their heads and nwever got up in the mwornig!"  
"Yeah. I think it's whacked." Mars replied to Venus." Sailor Earth watched a stray bolt of power leave the gnome and head towards Sailor Moon. No one noticed including Tuxedo Mask. "EARTH MUSICAL REST!" Sailor Earth yelled. The bolt stopped. All eyes went to her. The gnome screamed and started running in circles. "Well what are you waiting for Sailor Moon?" she asked calmly, "Finish that freakish lawn gnome off." Sailor Moon nodded. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" She yelled. The gnome turned into dust.  
Sailor Earth stepped out of her hiding spot. "Thank you again." Sailor Moon said quietly, "We all-" "SAILOR EARTH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?! WHY ARE YOU TRANSFORMED?!" Samara ran into view and stopped in front of Sailor Earth. She glared daggers at the five scouts and seemed to grow bigger as her fur stood on end. "I don't know who you five are, but you're endangering this girl's life! She shouldn't even be here, let alone transformed! Now detransform all of you!" No one did anything. "NOW!" The five scouts scurried to detransform. In a flash of multicolored lights and ribbons five teenage girls stood in their pajamas.  
It was Sailor Earth's turn to gasp. "Bunny?! Lita?! Ray?! Amy?!" She exclaimed. "Well we were surprised when we saw you detransformed." Ray pointed out. "Wait a second what's going on here?" a voice asked quite annoyed. Luna and Artemis walked into view. The both stopped when they saw Samara. "Samara?!" Luna exclaimed. "Yeah it's me." She said, "Long time no see Luna, Artemis."  
"ANOTHER TALKING CAT?!" Bunny screamed, "WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?" "Tone it down Bunny!" Luna exclaimed, "A traveling scout like Sailor Earth needs a cat advisor to make sure nothing bad happens and I happen to know this one." "There's more than three talking cats in the world!? That's it. I'm going home!" Bunny exclaimed, "I must be not sleeping enough."  
"No you are NOT going home." Luna said sternly, "I think Sailor Earth and Samara can explain some things to you." "You can learn from them." Artemis put in. "Start from after the fire." Samara advised. "There was a fire at my house." Sailor Earth started, "My parents and their advisors, also cats died. Only Samara and I survived. After the fire died down I salvaged a few things. Samara gave me the transformation stick after that. She said that I could only use it in emergencies when my life was threatened. We went from town to town. I didn't know why. Samara never told me. Now we're here and I don't plan to leave." "But your destiny!" Samara exclaimed. "I can fulfill it here." Sailor Earth snapped. She was very annoyed with her cat.  
"You were the Protected Scout weren't you?" Amy asked. "Yes she was." Samara replied, "In the Silver Millennium Sailor Earth was forbidden to fight or protect the Moon Princess." "But why?" Lita asked. "Yes. There was never a reason." Added Amy. "I can not tell you that." Samara said. All eyes went to Sailor Earth. She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well we'll be going." Samara said. Sailor Earth looked down at the cat. "We will?" she asked. Samara glared. Earth flinched, picked up the cat, waved, and jumped onto the rooftops.  
"She's just as graceful as Tuxedo Mask." Ray commented. "Yeah." Lita put in, "It's like they were related or something.  
  
Odette quietly closed the glass sliding door and put Samara down. She had detransformed outside on the deck. "I can't believe I had a long lost Sailor Scout in apartment the whole time without knowing it." Darien said walking out of the kitchen. "How do you know?" Samara demanded. "Cool it Samara." Odette said, "He's Tuxedo Mask. "How long have you known?" Darien asked. "Since the first night when you rustled by the couch. I got up and followed you." She replied. Odette pushed away some hair in front of her ear to show a large black and blue spot. It was a bit puffed up. "Nice isn't it?" she commented dryly. Darien grimaced. "Sorry about that." He said.  
Surprised, Samara opened her mouth to say something but Odette quickly covered her mouth and told her quickly, "It was an accident. Don't worry." Odette pulled her hand away. "Exactly HOW MANY times have you transformed?" Samara demanded. "Uh, four." Odette replied guiltily. "I WOULD SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT IF YOU WEREN'T-" "So that gold stick that I picked up was your transformation stick?" Darien asked interrupting Samara before she could finish her threat. "Yeah." Odette said.  
  
Odette walked to school. Luckily she had been able to get out the red stain from the juice. It was the first time that Samara decided to stay home from school. There was an incredible amount of space in it now. Now that she had straitened things out with the Sailor Scouts she would make some friends and hopefully get rid of some of the rumors going around.  
"Hey Odette wait up!" someone called. She turned around to see Amy running towards her waving some papers. When she caught up she explained, "Bunny thought we could do a battle of the wits together! I haven't had a good game since I tied Darien last month at the arcade. But first what is your lowest test score this year?" "Ninety-nine." Odette replied. "Good it should be fairer than I thought." Amy said smiling, handing her a group of papers.  
"There's a half an hour till school starts. You have ten minutes to finish as much as we can. Then we'll have a teacher grade it. Any questions?" Amy asked "Yeah." Odette said, "How many questions and how is it graded?" "There's two hundred points in all. But there are fifty questions. You can get any score from zero to two-hundred." Amy replied. "Well let's get this started!" Odette said.  
Ten minutes later Amy's watch beeped. Time was up. They brought the two tests to Mr. Yuiyo, the math teacher. Looking them over he said, "These are all very advanced questions girls and from what I've glanced at they're highly advanced answers too. I'll give your score as an extra credit test grade. It won't be able to hurt your grade if you don't do well. You can pick them up at the end of the day."  
  
After school Amy and Odette joined up with Lita and Bunny and the four went to get their tests. "Maybe we'll have another genius in our group!" Lita said excitedly. "Maybe she'll bet Amy by a long shot!" Bunny exclaimed. Amy and Odette didn't say anything. They could tell that the other was smart and it wasn't going to be an easy win.  
They reached the math room. Amy opened the door and let the other three in. "Mr. Yuiyo, we're here to get out tests." Odette said quietly. She was extremely nervous. He grinned. "I'm very proud of both of you!" he said picking up the two tests off his desk. Amy looked at her test. "194." She said with relief. Odette grinned, "195." All three heads turned towards her. "You know that's the fourth time you've done that this week and it's getting really annoying." Odette informed them. "You beat Amy!" Lita whispered in amazement.  
Bunny looked at her watch. "AHHH! WE'RE ALL LATE FOR THE MEETING! RAY'S GOING TO KILL ME!" "Come with us." Amy said to Odette, "You're part of the group too." "Well OK." Odette replied. ZOOM! Bunny and Lita were off and running, hard. "If you want to go at a little slower speed follow me." Amy informed her, "No one ever yells at me for being late. We can compare answers on the way there."  
  
Around ten minutes later Amy and Odette arrived at the Cherry Hill Temple. "Ray's a priestess here." Amy told her, "This is where we have our scout meetings." "There's a lot of steps." Odette noted. "Yeah they get Bunny every time." Amy said. Odette laughed.  
After getting up all the steps. They were surprised to see that there was food set up outside. "I can't believe you beat Amy in a test!" Mina exclaimed. She walked over. "Lita brought over some food for today so dig in! We were never properly introduced." Mina said shaking Odette's hand, "I'm Minako Aino, but everyone just calls me Mina." "You're Venus right?" Odette guessed. "Yeah." She replied.  
"Cute PJs. Love the little cupid in the front." Mina blushed. "Go tease Bunny for the little cotton tail on the back of her pajamas." She instructed. "Or the Bunny ears she was wearing." Snickered Ray. "Ray why do you have to be so mean?" Bunny cried. "It's my job to keep the leader from thinking too much of herself." Ray informed her. "Stop teasing!" Amy commanded.  
"Tell us what it was like at your house before it burned down and about your parents!" Bunny suggested. "OK." Odette said, "Mama had pretty red wavy hair. It was really thick so when she did her hair into a bun every day she'd leave a lot out. Her eyes were dark blue like mine. Papa had black hair and the same dark blue eyes. All three of us would go riding every day in the evening just as the sun was setting. I rode a white horse. Papa had a black horse and Mama's horse was brown.  
My room was huge. I had a great big bed that only took up a bit of room. I had a desk right in front of a window that looked out at the lake I learned to swim in. One whole wall of my room was a huge oak bookshelf. It was stuffed with all sorts of books. The shelf was so tall I had had to use a ladder to get to the top seven shelves!  
Our house was all stone so I called it the castle. It lived up to its name by having two towers and almost no electricity. All our light came from oil lamps, fireplaces, or candles. The only electric things I owned were a TV and a computer. I never went to school. Samara was my advisor slash governess. She taught me all I know."  
"Wow! You've only been to three days of school in your life!" Bunny exclaimed, "I envy you!" "No you don't." Odette replied calmly, "I got up every day except Sundays at five. Lessons started at seven and lasted until four." "EIGHT HOURS OF SCHOOL SIX DAYS A WEEK!!!!" Bunny screamed, "You're right I don't envy you at all." "School here is so easy." Odette continued, "It's short too. I like it." "How can you like school?!" Mina and Bunny demanded. "I explained. Didn't I?." She said a little surprised, "I've got to get back to Darien's. Samara's probably jumping off the wall with worry. I'll see you tomorrow. "Bye Odette!" the chorus came. "Bye guys!"  
  
As soon as Odette opened Darien's door Samara was upon her. "Where have you been?" she demanded, "I've been worried sick about you!" "I went to a scout meeting." Odette said simply, closing the door. "Why?" Samara demanded. "They wanted me to so I did."  
"Hi Cinnamon Buns." Darien said walking out of his room, "By any chance could you tell me the identities of the other scouts?" Odette laughed, "Not on your life Tux Boy." She replied pulling out her homework. "Please can you tell me?" Darien asked. "No!" Odette said, "You'll find out in time. If it makes you feel better, I didn't tell the scouts who Tuxedo Mask was." "That's a relief." Darien replied.  
Odette walked into her room. Carefully she pulled out the golden box. "Give me the money to play ten games at the arcade!" Odette commanded. Ten quarters fell out. She put them in her purse and put the box back in the drawer. She walked out of her room.  
"I'm going to the arcade!" Odette called to Darien who was sitting on the couch watching TV, "I'll be back in an hour or so." "Could you give Bunny this note for me?" Darien asked pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket. "Sure." Odette replied taking the note.  
As soon as she had closed the door Odette opened the note. It read,  
  
Dear Bunny,   
Would you like to go with me to Mike's tomorrow after school?   
This Isn't one of Odette's tricks to get us together like London's   
Ice Cream. I'll be there at four thirty to make time for detention.   
Darien  
  
Odette smiled. Darien was smart. She highly doubted that Bunny had figured it out. She had seen that Bunny was a little thick when it came to things like that.  
  
Odette walked into Crown Arcade, note in hand. "Hey Odette!" Andrew said. "One vanilla milk shake." She said pulling out half of her coins. "It's on me." Andrew said, "Lita told me that you're the on that gets hit with all the discarded food." "I've gotten used to it." Odette said, "And when I'm around Lita no one even dares to do it."  
She finished her milkshake and walked over to Bunny who had just lost the Sailor V game. "Hi Bunny." She said, "I've got a note for you from Darien. "Hey Odette." Bunny said taking the note. After reading it a few times she said, "Tell Darien I'll see him then." "Alright." Odette replied. She skipped out of the arcade forgetting that she had ever planned to play some games.

* * *

Look under my author's notes to see a second way of Odette finding out who the Sailor Scouts are! 

Well did you like it? R&R! Please?   
  
_This scene changes at the first lunch scene right after Lita invites Odette to sit with her._

Samara pushed her head out of the bag. "This girl sounds familiar!" she exclaimed quietly, "She could be a Sailor Scout! Remember you're hiding from them!" "Be quiet, Samara! I'm trying to make some friends around here." Odette hissed at the cat. "She sure acted like a Sailor Scout when she was saving you from those boys." She reminded Odette. "Stop playing conscience!" Odette said. "As you wish." Samara said quite annoyed. She hopped out of the bag and walked away. Odette followed the waiting Lita.  
Lita stopped at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. "These are my friends Bunny and Amy." She said. Both gasped quietly. "We've met before." Bunny said cheerfully. "I haven't though." Amy said, "Are you having a hard first day? I remember mine. Bunny called me a brain farm reject." Bunny blushed. "I saved her from getting pinned with some of that disgusting slop the school calls pudding." Lita said grimly, "I was too late to prevent a chicken bone and some mashed potatoes." "Oh." Both girls replied.  
"The rumors are awful!" Exclaimed Odette. "You've got to make friends to get the rumors to go away." Amy told her, "Or do something that impresses people. I heard the teachers saying good things about you so you're off on the right foot there." Odette looked down. "I'm too shy to make friends." She said quietly. "Nonsense!" Bunny said smiling, "You weren't shy when you said hi to me the first time." "Well I knew I could trust you somehow.  
"I hear you're smart." Amy said cheerfully, "Maybe sometime we could test our selves together." "Maybe." Odette said, "I don't mean make myself superior but how long has it been since you studied like in the Silver Millennium Sailor Mercury?" The four gasped. Odette continued "A thousand years. Right? Well it has been just three years since I did. Bunny you've got to be Sailor Moon. And Lita you're Sailor Jupiter." "How did you know?" Lita asked very surprised. "You sound and look like the scouts." Odette said simply, "I should get going. No hard feelings meant Amy."  
The four girls watched Odette dodge some flying pudding. "Do you think she told the truth?" Lita asked. "She had to have." Amy said, "There was no other probable way." She could have followed us home." Suggested Bunny. "She'd have to have been in five places at once." Amy said.

A second note from The Lioness  
  
Well did you like it? This was my first idea. Of course lots of this would have changed in other scenes. I won't give those to you. Use your imaginations! Remember Odette's full name is Odette Rhea! Stay tuned for Chapter 3 and Bunny and Darien's first official date. Maybe more! Like the climax!


	4. Princess Odette Rhea

Cinnamon Buns Chapter 3

* * *

Odette walked into Darien's apartment. "Bunny said she'll meet you then!" she called out to Darien. "That's good." He called out of the kitchen, "I'm making a pizza for dinner. What do you want on your half?" "Just cheese and some sausage." Odette replied. "I don't have any sausage." Darien said apologetically, "You can buy some at the corner store, though. It shouldn't take you that long." "OK." She said walking towards your room, "I'll pay."  
Odette pulled out the little golden box. "Give me five dollars to buy some sausages!" she commanded. A five dollar bill fell out of the opening. "Where are you going?" Samara asked from her cat bed. "To pick up some sausage for Darien." Odette answered. "I'm coming with you." The cat said, walking over to her master and jumping on her shoulder, "I haven't been out all of today."  
  
Ten minutes later Odette was walking home from the market, the sausages in a bag. She looked around her. The sun was just starting to set. "I like Tokyo." She commented to Samara, "I think Darien's cool. Let's not move around anymore." "I'm glad you agree with me." Samara retorted.  
Odette gave a last glance at the sky before walking into Darien's apartment building and gasped. "Look Samara, there's someone floating in the sky!" she exclaimed. Samara's fir stood on edge. "That's Kunzite!" she said growling, "After dinner you are to go out there and find him! Where is he headed?" "The Tokyo Tower." Odette said watching the man in the floating bubble. "We're going there after dinner. Your destiny has begun."  
  
Dinner was quiet that night. Samara lapped her milk restlessly glancing around between laps. Odette was pale and had been since she had returned to the apartment. She ate her pizza slowly.  
"What's wrong?" Darien asked, "You and Samara seem nervous tonight." "Oh it's nothing." Odette said quickly plastering on a fake smile. "We're going out tonight to help someone and we're a bit nervous. "Oh." Darien replied.  
"I guess this isn't the best time to tell you this but you seem to need to be cheered up." He stopped. "Go on." Odette requested softly. "I care about you Odette Rhea." Darien said seriously, "You're like a sister to me. You didn't care when I found out about you being Sailor Earth. You didn't tell the Sailor Scouts who I was. You are truly like family."  
A tear trickled down Odette's face. Darien's speech was just so beautiful. "You're like a brother to me Darien!" she sobbed, "When my mother was still alive she used to talk and talk about a brother I never had. She'd talk about him like he really did exist. It was my favorite thing to here about when I was younger. Well Darien Shields, you're exactly like mama described him. You look the same. You act the same. I don't care what other people say, you are my brother!"  
Odette got up from her seat and went over to Darien. They embraced each other. "Odette." Samara said softly, "We've got to go." The two broke apart. "Good bye Darien." She said softly. "Good bye Odette Rhea." He replied.  
  
After leaving Darien's apartment Odette sped towards Tokyo Tower, Samara on her heels the whole time. "Do you see him?" the cat asked as Odette looked up the tower. "Yeah. I do." Odette said quietly, "He's just floating there snickering about something.  
  
"So did anyone talk to Odette today after the meeting?" Lita asked. "I did." Replied Bunny, "She came over to the arcade to give me a letter from Darien." "I wonder why she looked there?" Ray said sarcastically. "Be quiet!" Bunny whined. "Can't make me!" she retorted. "STOP IT!" Lita yelled, "Anyway what did Darien's note say?" Bunny pulled a paper out of her pocket and read,   
Dear Bunny   
Would you like to go with me to Mike's tomorrow after school?   
This Isn't one of Odette's tricks to get us together like London's   
Ice Cream. I'll be there at four thirty to make time for detention.  
-Darien  
  
"He's smart," Ray started, "to make time for detention." "Quit it Ray!" Mina commanded, "Let the poor girl live in peace! I think it's sweet. Did you except" "Yeah, I d-" Suddenly the power went out. Lita stumbled. "Are you alright?" Bunny cried. Lita held her head and moaned.  
"An electrical failure!" Amy exclaimed looking out the window, "All the power lines are cut. And, oh!" The rest of the girls looked out the window to see what Amy was exclaiming about and gasped. "They're dead!" Ray said referring to two corpses under the cut power lines.  
"There's an enemy nearby." Mina said quietly, "Let's transform." The other three nodded. "MOON PRISM POWER!" "MERCURY POWER!" "JUPITER POWER!" "VENUS POWER!" "MARS POWER!" "MAKE UP!"  
In a flash of light the five Sailor Scouts of love and justice stood in the darkened room. They walked out of the building onto the street. "It's so dark." Venus commented. "Yeah." Mars agreed, "It's never been this dark before." "Look at the top of Tokyo Tower!" Sailor Moon exclaimed suddenly. There was a big ball of glowing light, "Let's go there!" "That's a good place to look." Venus said. The five ran towards the tower.  
  
A few minutes later they got to the base of the tower. "Let's go up." Mars said calmly. The Sailor Scouts joined their hands. They started to glow. Slowly they rose from the ground. Then faster and faster they went up. Finally the Sailor Scouts reached the top. The released each other's hand and the glowing stopped.  
"You've come." Kunzite said softly, but dangerously. "Let me have the first attack." Sailor Moon said pulling the moon stick out of thin air. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" Power exploded from the stick. The lights of Tokyo came back on. The other four Sailor Scouts breathed a sigh of relief.  
Suddenly Kunzite shot a blast of energy towards Sailor Moon. It hit her and she went flying off the edge of the building. She closed her eyes. "I don't want to die like this!" she thought to herself, "I want to be able to save the world with my friends!"  
Abruptly Sailor Moon stopped. It wasn't hard like she had expected. It was soft and springy. Had she died?" Sailor Moon opened her eyes to see herself in the arms of Tuxedo Mask. "This is dangerous." She told him, "The enemies will defeat us! All you can do is run far away!" Sailor Moon kissed him and flew back up to the top of the tower.  
Tuxedo Mask put a hand to his mouth. "Sailor Moon," he thought to himself, "You're so strong today. You show me a different side every time we meet. Is there still another you? What kind of girl are you really? Who on earth are you!?"  
  
Sailor Earth smiled at the bewildered Tuxedo Mask. She was on the top of the tower with the other Sailor Scouts but hidden so they couldn't see her. They probably thought she was at home whining to come and fight while a growling Samara refused to let her. This suited Sailor Earth. She patted Samara absently. She didn't want the other scouts to know she was there. Her destiny was going to happen tonight.  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!" Sailor Jupiter yelled throwing her attack towards Kunzite. The bubble around him absorbed it. Kunzite snickered. "Send me more energy!" he said smiling wickedly, "I will return it to you hundreds of times more! I will blow Tokyo away with you!" He began to truly laugh.  
"Get out of here and hurry!" exclaimed Sailor Moon, "He's going to attack with the energy he's accumulated from our attempts to fight him! I must protect Tokyo!" She pointed the moon stick at the group of Sailor Scouts. A sphere of light appeared around them carrying them away.  
Kunzite put his hands together. A ball of swirling colors started to form. "Oh no, this isn't good!" Sailor Venus cried trying to get out of the bubble, "It's not supposed to happen this way!"  
Suddenly the ball of energy blasted out of Kunzite's hands strait towards Sailor Moon. The scouts, including Sailor Earth gasped and closed their eyes. There was no way they could save her from where they were. This didn't include Tuxedo Mask who had been hiding behind a large mettle box only feet away from Sailor Moon. He jumped into the path of the speeding energy ball. In no time flat he was hit. He fell to the ground, not making any sound.  
Sailor Moon opened one eye after hearing a practically strong word from Kunzite and not being hit. She was surprised to see Tuxedo Mask on the ground in front of her. She heard startled cries from the other scouts. They had finally opened their eyes. "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon whispered dropping to her knees.  
Tuxedo Mask only felt pain. His ears were pounding. His eyes were watering. "What happened?" he thought. And then he remembered. He had taken an energy blast that was meant for Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask heard someone calling his name. Slowly he opened his eyes to see a girl with long blond hair. "Sailor Moon?" he whispered. "Oh Tuxedo Mask stay with me!" she cried, "Open your eyes!"  
"Making such a sad face..." Tuxedo Mask thought, "Why is she crying? I know. This happened before." Memories came flooding back. "Endymion! A girl cried. She had her hair up the same way as Sailor Moon and Bunny. She wore a beautiful white dress. "Endymion!" she cried again, "ENDYMION!"  
"Endymion." Tuxedo Mask thought. "That is my name. I was reborn as Darien Shields. To meet you." He said aloud to the girl above him, "And Serenity is your name." Tuxedo Mask lost consciousness. "No!" Sailor Moon yelled, "NO!"  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask began to glow. Sailor Moon's tiara shattered revealing a crescent moon. Her fuku turns into a flowing white dress. Tuxedo Mask's tattered tuxedo turned into an armored suit. Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury gasped. "Princess Serenity?" Sailor Mercury whispered. Sailor Venus and Earth smiled. "I told you she was the princess." Earth whispered to Samara.  
Sailor Moon pulled a pocket watch out of an invisible pocket. It started to run backwards faster and faster.  
"I remember." Sailor Mars said. "We're the four guardian soldiers who protect Princess Serenity." Jupiter finished. "We were reborn," Mercury said quietly, "to protect the princess and to restore the Moon Kingdom. And our princess is..." All eyes rested on Sailor Moon.  
"I remember," Sailor Moon thought, "Tuxedo Mask... The one I love, Endymion... My memory is reviving rapidly. Just like the color of your deep eyes, seeming to draw me in... The blue planet. Hiding hopes and possibilities, the blue planet. Long ago, I loved to look at the blue planet from the moon. The blue planet's... The Kingdom of Earth's first order prince. A wonderful man, stronger than anyone. Endymion. Wanting to see him, I occasionally went down and stood on Earth. Endymion..."  
_Tears welled up in her eyes as he held her. "We can't meet like this anymore." Endymion said quietly to the princess in his arms. "Why?" she asked. "The people of Earth and the Moon must not be in contact with each other. That is the law of God. We can't fall in love." Endymion replied. "It's too late." Princess Serenity said sadly."  
"Make the Moon Kingdom ours!" Beryl yelled running with the other people towards the Moon Castle, "Bring me the Silver Imperium Crystal!" She saw Princes Endymion protecting the Moon Princess. "Prince!" she cried, "Are you betraying Earth!? This is all for Earth's prosperity!"  
Endymion drew his sword. "Stop this useless dispute!" he commanded. Beryl raised her sword. A black cloud of energy formed behind her. Serenity screamed as the blade cut threw Endymion. "No! Endymion!" she screamed.  
_ "Answer me Endymion!" Sailor Moon cried, "I remember! Open your eyes! We were born and we met again, but is this destiny Endymion? Tuxedo Mask? I haven't told you anything about me yet! The only one... the person that I love!"  
A bright glowing tear falls from her cheek into the air. The tear got bigger and brighter as power streamed out of it. The Sailor Scouts shielded their eyes. "It's dazzling." Sailor Jupiter murmured, "I can't see anything. Such amazing power. I can't get near it!"  
As the tear fell through the air it transformed into a beautiful, glowing crystal. "I can see it!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed, "Sailor Moon's tear crystallized into the Silver Imperium Crystal! "This extraordinary power!!" Kunzite said aloud to himself, "This strong white light! It can't be the Silver Imperium Crystal!  
The bright light shined through Tokyo. As the light shined colds and other illnesses were cured, plants bloomed, and an earthquake happened. "It's no use! Kunzite said trying to shield himself from the light, "I can't keep up this barrier any longer!" He transported back to Queen Beryl.  
"Look!" Sailor Mars exclaimed The Silver Imperium Crystal is..." The crystal began to spin. A glowing light emerged from the crystal and floated into Tuxedo Mask. The crystal floats to Sailor Moon's hands.  
"Kunzite!" Queen Beryl called. "Now! For our Dark Kingdom, steal the princess and the Silver Imperium Crystal!" "Yes, Queen." Kunzite said. He bowed and disappeared.  
Kunzite reappeared where he had been standing. Samara turned to Sailor Earth. "He's going to make his move to take the prince." She informed her, "Do you remember how your mother talked about your brother?" Earth nodded. "Well you were right when you said Darien was like your brother your mom told you about because he is! Darien isn't just Tuxedo Mask, he's Prince Endymion your brother! You must save him. Even if you die. The future depends on it!  
He started to form another energy ball. This time it wouldn't harm anyone. It would just retrieve the prince. Princess Serenity held onto Prince Endymion tighter. Suddenly a blast of gold energy exploded into him, making the energy ball disappear and making Kunzite get blown away.  
A young girl stepped out from behind another one of the mettle boxes. She wore a blue dress similar to Princess Serenity's. Her eyes were dark blue and her hair, which was hanging to her ankles, was midnight black. Next to her was a cat with a circle on its forehead. The circle was cut into four equal parts by two lines. The scouts gasped. "Sailor Earth?!" they exclaimed.  
"No one dares hurt or take my brother while I'm around," She said menacingly to Kunzite who was crumpled in a pile near the edge of the tower, "Even if he is one of his guards." "B-brother?" Mars repeated. Odette turned to her, keeping one eye on Kunzite. "That's right, "She said, "I never told you. Samara forbade me to until now. My real identity is Princess Odette Rhea of the Earth Kingdom. I was called the protected scout because I never protected the Moon Princess. Well, I was too well protected myself to protect anyone." The four scouts starred.  
Kunzite threw a ball of power towards Odette. She quickly turned around and motioned to make a shield but she was too slow. The ball hit her. She flew up into the air and came down hard. Odette stood up like nothing had happened. There were only a few scratches to show she had been thrown into the air like a doll. Seeing the scouts' surprised faces, she said, "It's going to take more than that to hurt the second in line to the Earth throne."  
Princess Odette Rhea made another gesture and a golden sphere formed around her. She floated up to Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Her sphere became one with the other. Odette then kneeled next to Serenity. She looked up and acknowledged Odette for the first time. Serenity smiled through her tears. "And I remember you too, Princess." She said.  
Odette put her right hand to her heart and kept it there for a few seconds. When she took it away there was a golden ball of energy glowing softly in her hand. It flew to Endymion and entered his body above his heart. "He'll be alright." She said, smiling, "I promise.  
Serenity looked into Odette's eyes. She looked deathly weary. Odette stood up. The bubble slowly began to float towards the Earth. As soon as Endymion, Serenity and Odette touched the ground the sphere flickered and disappeared. Odette fainted. The scouts ran towards the three.  
"I can't believe you're the princess!" Mars said after hugging her friend. "Are you alright?" Mercury asked worriedly, typing on her mini computer. "I'm fine Mercury." Serenity replied, "but I don't think that Odette is too well off. "You're certainly right!" She exclaimed, "Odette doesn't have much life force energy left." "She almost all of it to Endymion." Serenity informed her. She fingered the crystal that had once been one of her tears. "She saved Endymion." She whispered. That was the last thing she said before fainting.  
"OK," Sailor Venus said, "We've got two half dead royalty, and one that's just fainted. What are we going to do with them?" "Well Sailor Moon's parents are out of town so she can go home." Mercury stated, "And do we even know who Tuxedo Mask is?" "I do." Samara replied walking over to the scouts, "It's Darien Shields." "I wasn't expecting that one." Mars said. "So we can bring Odette and Tuxedo Mask to Darien's place." Jupiter said, sighing in relief.  
  
Five minutes later, Jupiter was carrying Tuxedo Mask, Mars was carrying, Sailor Moon, and Venus was carrying Odette. They were about to teleport to the ground when Venus thought of something. She turned towards Samara. "Aren't you worried about Odette?" she asked, "You are her protector." "This was her destiny." Samara said simply, "I know she won't die because she is destined to do something else with her life. I'll be at Darien's later. I've got some business to do." With that she turned and walked away.  
"She makes Artemis seem like an angel." Venus muttered, "At least he cares about me enough that if I was half dead he wouldn't do some 'business'!"  
  
Odette moaned. Some one giggled. "It's about time sleepy head! You've been sleeping forever!" the voice said. "Samara it can't be five yet!" she mumbled, "I just went to sleep." "Yah," the voice replied, "last week." Odette opened her eyes. "Lita." She said weakly. Lita was sitting on a chair next to her bed, "I've really been out a week?" "Well actually eight days today." Lita said, "And you're probably hungry. I'll be right back with some soup. She got up and walked out of the room.  
When Lita arrived she held a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a cup of orange juice. Odette struggled to sit up. Lita quickly put the tray down and helped her into a sitting position. Finally Lita brought the meal over.  
"Do you think you can handle the spoon?" Lita asked, "You still seem pretty weak." "I will not be hand fed!" Odette said, "I'll handle the spoon just fine. Lita rolled her eyes. Odette was acting exactly like the princess she was. Well, more like Princess Serenity than Odette. Lita put the tray on her lap. "Try your luck then." She said. Lita highly doubted that Odette could handle it but she wasn't going to hurt her pride. She'd let Odette hurt it herself.  
Odette delicately picked up the spoon. She gasped. Odette knew that the spoon only weighed a few grams, but it felt more like thirty pounds. Her hand shaking from the weight she managed to get the spoon into the bowl. She smiled. It was hard but she could do it. Odette tried to take the spoon out with the added weight of the soup. She managed to get it three inches before it slipped out of her hand, clattering back into the bowl.  
Lita snorted. "I told you." She said. Lita reached for the spoon and brought it to Odette's mouth. Odette scowled and opened her mouth to let the soup in.  
  
A half an hour of spoon-feeding and scowls later Lita left the room with an empty tray. Odette had fallen back asleep a few minutes before.  
Lita walked into the kitchen. There was a pot of homemade soup on the stove. Making that had wiped out Darien's food supply. There was also a few dirty dishes in the sink. Now that Odette was awake Lita could wash the dishes and go to the store restock the pantry and refrigerator.  
They were going to need a lot of food. Lita had agreed to stay at Darien's apartment until Odette could look after herself again. Ray had agreed to do the same with Darien. They had been chosen because they were the toughest in the group. They all knew it was going to take a lot of will power to keep the to Earth royalties in bed, or at least resting.  
  
Ten minutes later Lita finished the dishes. She decided to go to the store. Quickly she scribbled down a note saying where she was for Odette. Lita slipped into Odette's darkened room. She put the note on the bedside table and slipped back out of the room.  
Lita entered the kitchen again. Ray was sitting at the table, having a bowl of soup. "Will you watch Odette while I'm out getting groceries?" she asked, scribbling down a grocery list. "Sure." Ray replied, "One sleeping person is boring. Two sleeping people might be more interesting. Of course Bunny's the most interesting sleeper in the world. She shouts out names of food while sleeping."   
"That's nice." Lita replied, "Listen, Odette woke up about a half an hour ago. She had some soup. Do not let her get out of bed! She's still really weak. She couldn't feed herself. If you do have to feed her be careful. I swear her looks can almost kill!"  
Ray laughed. "I'll watch Odette. Don't worry, but thanks for the head's up." "No problem." Lita said laughing. She left. Ray put her soup bowl in the sink and walked to Odette's room. Quietly she opened the door.  
Odette looked like a sleeping angel. There was a peaceful look on her face that could make anyone smile. Her midnight black hair seemed to make a backdrop for her naturally pale face and perfect red lips- "Is she sleeping?" a voice asked. Ray twirled to look behind her. There was no one there. She looked down. There was Samara.  
"Yes, she's sleeping." Ray replied to the cat. Samara sighed. "Come sit on the couch." she said, "I've got a lot to tell you. Ray did as she was told and walked to the couch. She sat down. Samara jumped onto her lap and stretched out like a normal cat.  
"You probably think that I'm a lousy protector that doesn't care about Odette at the least." She said sadly, "You see it hurts me to be around he because she reminds me of so many thing that I want to forget. Like her parents and my parents.  
Her mother was a Princess of Saturn. She was born with red hair. The people of Saturn rarely see bright hair like red or blond hair so her parents named her Calinda. It's a Latin name that means fiery. My mother's family had always served the royal family of Saturn so when Calinda moved to Earth to marry Odette's father my mother came with her.  
Odette's father was named, Alexander. The royal family of Earth also had a loyal advisor cat family. When my mother met my father they fell in love and eventually married each other. You should see a cat wedding it's quite different from a human wedding. Anyway we were all reborn on the Earth for the second time after Beryl attacked the Moon. Odette didn't remember anything about being the princess, just the fact that she was the Earth Princess. She was too young to remember much when she died. But everyone else did.  
Calinda and Alexander spent years to find a way to contact their good friend Queen Serenity. Finally they did. The two found out that there was a sub computer on the Moon that held Serenity's will. Calinda and Alexander found a way to make a computer identical to the sub computer. Eventually there was enough power so that Queen Serenity's spirit could travel to the Moon, the castle where we lived, and to watch her daughter, Princess Serenity. Odette got to know Queen Serenity as Aunt Serenity.  
When the fire started in the house the first two people out were Odette and I. Next was the computer that supported Queen Serenity's will. The building collapsed as the king and queen attempted to get it out. My parents were with them. Odette and I watched the house collapse. I found Calinda before she died. She gave me Odette's transformation stick and told me about her destiny. Lastly she told me to keep Odette safe!" Samara ended her story and started to cry.  
"Oh Samara!" Ray said stroking the sobbing cat with one hand and brushing away a tear with the other, "I don't blame you for wanting to keep Odette at a distance, especially when she was in her princess form!" "Will you tell the other scouts what I just told you? Will the four of you take care of and protect Odette?" Samara asked. "Yes we will." Ray said softly. "Good." She replied, "My work here is done. I can be with my parents again." Ray gasped. "Her parents are dead! Is Samara going to kill herself?!" she thought in alarm.  
Samara jumped off Ray's lap. She said a few words in another language. An extremely bright white circle appeared in the room. Samara walked into it. The circle disappeared and with it went Samara. Ray starred at the spot for a few seconds. Then she got up and went to check on Odette.  
  
She found her awake starring up at the ceiling. "Samara's gone isn't she?" Odette asked, not moving her glance. "Yes. She walked into a glowing white light and disappeared." Ray said quietly. "Samara went into the past." Odette said still not looking away from the spot in the ceiling, "Lucky things cats, they don't need a key. They can go where ever they want. Father Time's daughter won't stop them." Ray decided not to comment on this bit of nonsense. "Did you check on Darien yet?" Odette asked finally looking at Ray. "No, I haven't." she replied. "You should do that." Odette said, "If I need anything I'll let you know." Ray nodded and left the room.  
She poked her head into Darien's room. He wasn't awake. "The Earth's princess is sure strange." Ray said, thinking about what Odette had said. "Lucky things cats, they don't need a key. They can go where ever they want Father Time's daughter won't stop them." What had Odette meant by this?  
  
A week after Samara's strange exit Amy had allowed Odette to get out of bed. She was bundled up in a few quilts sitting on the couch playing checkers with Amy. Lita walked out of Darien's room with a sigh. "He's still not awake!" she exclaimed. "Well that thing that he took for Sailor Moon was enough to kill him." Amy reminded Lita, "I'm not surprised he's still sleeping, even with half of Odette's life force. That was probably just enough to keep him from dying."  
ACHOO! Odette sneezed extremely hard. She rubbed her nose, which was cherry red. "That's the second time you've sneezed since you got up!" Amy exclaimed, "If you sneeze one more time you're going back to bed!" "But I just got up!" Odette whined. "I don't care." Amy said sternly.  
"Can you tell us about your Aunt Serenity?" Ray inquired trying to change the subject before Odette gave Amy on of her death glares also she knew that all the girls had been curious since she had told them what Samara had said. She had been given on the day after Odette had woken up, while trying to feed her. Lita was right. They were deadly and they were getting stronger and stronger along with Odette.  
"Well Aunt Serenity wasn't my real aunt." Odette started, "She was Queen Serenity, the queen of the Moon in the Silver Millennium. When I was about three or something like that in this lifetime, mama and papa made a computer so that the will of Queen Serenity could visit. She ended up practically living with us. If she wasn't at my house she could be watching her daughter or on the Moon. I knew every time Bunny got an F on a test or broke a bone tripping over something. I'd always sneak away from my chaperone to the computer room to talk to her. It was nice. She'd always listen and give me advice."  
"That is nice." Mina said, "I wish I had someone like that to talk to." "Do you remember anything about the Silver Millennium?" Ray asked, expecting the answer to be no. "Yes." Odette said happily, "There are so many funny things that happened when I snuck off from the person watching me. They all had to do with Princess Serenity. There were two with Venus, one with Mars, one with Jupiter and none with Mercury. "Can you tell us?" Mina asked curious.  
"The first one I'll tell is the best. I had snuck away and was watching Serenity and Endymion make goo goo eyes at each other, when a maid came over with refreshments. At the same moment Sailor Venus appeared. She walked over to the three. She wasn't looking and instead of grabbing Serenity she grabbed the maid." Odette paused smiling. Mina was beet red. "Anyway," Odette continued, "I burst out laughing and Venus whipped her head around to look so did Endymion and Serenity. Venus looked at who she was holding, blushed and let go. My brother ended up introducing Venus to me before letting the person watching me where I was."  
"Tell us another one!" Lita begged. AH-AH-AHCHOO! "Ok." Odette replied. "If I pretend I didn't sneeze maybe Amy won't notice." She thought hopefully. "No." Amy said sternly, "Odette's going to bed before she catches something else!" Grumbling Odette got off the couch and walked into her room.  
  
Three days after Odette's day of story telling Darien woke up. "Where's Odette?" he demanded. Ray looked up from the book she was reading. "She's in the living room watching TV with the others." She said, "I'm glad to see you're up." "Is she OK?" he insisted. "Yeah. She's been up for about a week. She also chased me around the apartment because I told her she was too weak to get up today. And believe me she's the first person to ever chase me. It's usually the other way around." Darien chuckled and got out of bed. "You should-" Ray started but was cut off by Darien. "If you tell me I'm too weak I swear I'll chase you around too." Darien said smiling.  
He walked over to a little cupboard near the end of the room and took out a set of papers. Seeing Ray's confused face he said, "I've got to ask Odette something." Darien walked out of the room and into the living room.  
Darien looked at the couch to see the familiar cinnamon bun hairstyle with a blondie with a red bow, a brunette in a high ponytail, and a blackish blue haired girl. He walked up behind Odette. "Hey Cinnamon Buns." He said causally leaning against the back of the couch. All four heads whipped around. "Darien!" Odette cried happily, "You're up!" "Of Course I'm up." He replied smiling.  
"You've been out for a whole two weeks and two days!" Odette said. "And how many of those were you out for too?" Darien asked. "A week." She replied. "And you're alright now?" Darien asked seriously. "Yes." Came the answer.  
"Have you guys been to see Bunny?" he asked. "No." replied Lita, "We've called a few times but her mom's told us she's been up in her room each time. She won't be disturbed." "Well let's go visit!" Darien suggested. "But we can't visit today you-" Ray started but was cut off by Darien. "I wasn't kidding about chasing you." Darien warned, "And I'd bet you'd rather have Odette catch you than me." "I don't know." Odette said smiling mischievously. A little golden ball of energy appeared in her right hand. "It would probably be just as bad."  
  
An hour later the group of six set off towards Bunny's house. Darien had gotten off easy with a light jacket compared to Odette. She had on a wool hat, a scarf, and two winter coats. She was still scowling. Seeing this Lita assured her, "You look cute!" "I'm not supposed to look cute!" she said, "I'm eleven."  
  
Finally they reached Bunny's house. Mrs. Tsukino greeted them and took their coats. She was a bit surprised when she got to Odette because it was only fall and she was bundled up for extreme weather. "You can go right up to her room." Bunny's mother said, "I dare say she needs to be cheered up. She won't even let the crescent moon bald spotted kitty in!" Ray snickered at the named. The six made their way up the stairs.  
Luna was sitting in front of the door. "Crescent moon bald spotted kitty?" Ray asked the cat. "If you call me that again I'll scratch your eyes out." Luna said. Lita knocked on the door. "Bunny we're here to see you and so is Darien!" she called. "Come in." came the quiet response.  
They all gasped when they got a good site of Bunny. Her hair was out of the meatballs and streamed to the floor. "Hi guys." She said softly. The group walked in. Ray closed the door." "It's as long as it was in the Silver Millennium!" Odette exclaimed. Bunny smiled. "It's a bit too long for me." She said, "I don't know how I managed it back then.  
"I think now is a good time to ask you something, Odette." Darien said, "We're all together now." He took out the set of papers Ray had seen earlier. "Would you like it if I adopted you?" Odette smiled. It was a sad smile. "I'd love you to Darien but you can't." she said, "I've got one more thing to fulfill my destiny and I can't do it here. I wanted to see you all one more time before I left. I also wanted to give you each a present."  
Odette made a gesture with her hand and a beautiful rose appeared. "This is for you Darien." She said, "It is the first rose ever. They call it the rose of hope.  
Next a small, handheld computer appeared. "This is for you Amy." Odette said, "This hand held links to the main computer on Mercury. It has all the information you'll ever need on it.  
The third thing that appeared was a small gold chain with a large ruby heart pendant. This is for you Mina." she said, "This was the goddess Venus's favorite necklace. Venus was your mother in the Silver Millennium.  
A large perfectly round crystal ball appeared after that. "This is the Mars Scrying Crystal, Ray." Odette explained, "You can use it to see the future. It's much faster than the great fire."  
A second necklace appeared in the air. It also had a pendant but it wasn't as perfectly shaped. It was rough and pointy. "This is for you Lita." She said, "This necklace came from Jupiter. It gives more power to the wearer.  
The last thing did not come out of thin air but from Odette's small backpack that she had brought along. It was the small golden box. "The last item is for you Bunny." Odette said quietly. This box holds anything you'll ever need. All you have to do is command it to give you something."  
Odette pulled something out of her backpack. "I had the most fun in this life time." Odette whispered. In a flash of light she was gone.

* * *

The End! Look for the epilouge. Did I spell that right? Oh well. R&R! 


	5. The Letter a Year Later

Cinnamon Buns: Epilogue

* * *

I have replies to my reviews today!

**JayInfinity- **Yeah! First review, always greatful for that! Yes, my dialogue can be confusing to some people. (This is one of my first stories I wrote, for another website) I have to say I like it this way a bit better. If you're wondering how I start and complete a paragraph it's each idea gets a paragraph. Yes. Samara is the girl from the Ring. I wrote this BEFORE the movie came out. Also, please don't kill Jaymii. ;

**MoonKitty15- **Yes, as you saw in the last chapter, Odette and Darien are sister and brother. I updated!!!!

**Goddess of the Shadows- **I'm very glad you're looking forward to well, this chapter. Don't worry, I actually have a sequal to the story I'm working on at the moment! Then I'm going to have another one for that. Sound good? I don't get the thing about not liking the description. Do you mean the summary? If you have any suggestion let me know. This is the summary I've been using for the story for over a year on different websites.

* * *

It had been a year since Odette had left. Bunny and Darien had just got around to having the date that Odette had played messenger for. "I'm glad we decided to do this on the anniversary of Odette leaving." Bunny said happily, "It just makes it even more special. "She was a really cute kid." Darien said looking up into the sky, "I really wish she had decided to stay with me. "We all wish that she did." Bunny replied.  
A waitress came and took their orders. Bunny ordered a double cheeseburger and a coke. Darien ordered a salad, grilled cheese and milk. The waitress left. "Do you know how much that's going to be?" Bunny asked Darien. "I guess around ten dollars with a tip." He replied.  
Bunny took out the little golden box. "Give me ten dollars." She commanded. A ten-dollar bill slid out of the slot. "You still use that?" Darien asked. "Of course!" Bunny replied, "It gives me as much money as I'd ever want, plus other things. Do you still have the rose?" "Yeah." Darien replied, "It's in my room. It just floats above my bedside table. I never have to give it water or anything." "That's neat." Bunny said.  
"Do you realize that Odette gave us her only possessions?" she asked. "Yes." Darien replied. "Mina and Lita have never taken off those pendants Odette gave them. Ray barely ever uses the great fire anymore, and Amy's on that computer every second of the day!" Darien chuckled. "And you use that box of yours to get money for the arcade." He said. "So what if it's true?" Bunny asked.  
There was a flash in the sky and a piece of paper fluttered down towards Darien and Bunny. Darien caught it and read;  
  
Dear Darien and Bunny,   
I bet you're wondering why you're hearing from me a year   
later. Well I decided that. I should let you know where   
I went that day last year and what has happen. I went back   
to the Silver Millennium to prevent Beryl and Metalia from   
taking over the Earth and destroying the Moon. I tried to   
follow you to the Moon after you left to protect Princess   
Serenity but Beryl caught me. I'm currently in a Dark   
Kingdom dungeon and will probably soon be killed. I just   
wanted to let you know that I will die for a good cause and   
there is no reason to mourn. I regret that I won't see you   
when you two become the ruler of Crystal Tokyo.  
Best Wishes,  
Odette Rhea  
  
"She's going to die." Darien whispered in a dead voice. "She said not to mourn her." Bunny said in the same dead voice, "We'd better tell the others what's happened in the past." "Later." Darien said, "This was date supposed to be a year ago. We'll remember Odette here." Bunny agreed. "She was a good kid." she said, "A good kid."

* * *

Sniff. So sad. ;; Well any way I hoped you liked the story! R&R! Thank you! 


	6. After the Story

This after story is somewhat of a bridge between Cinnamon Buns and Princess, the sequal. If you're going to read Princess you have to read this or you'll get somewhat confused.

* * *

**Bunny and Darien**  
Bunny and Darien got married as soon as Galaxia was defeated. They ascended to Crystal Tokyo. At age twenty-two, Bunny took the throne and accepted the title Neo Queen Serenity, giving up her name as Bunny. A year after that Rini was born.  
  
**Mina Aino**  
A year after Bunny and Darien were married Mina met a businessman named Tadao. Soon after they got married. The two ascended to Crystal Tokyo to serve Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Their first child was born five years after Rini. Mina and Tadao named her, Michiko.  
  
**Amy Mizuno**  
At Bunny and Darien's wedding Amy met a kind and generous scholar named Toru. At the same time Mina met Tadao, they got married and ascended to Crystal Tokyo. Five years after Rini was born, Nariko was born to Amy and Toru  
  
**Lita Kino**  
After going to Bunny's and Amy's wedding Lita realized how much she loved her old boy friend. She had always talked about named, Raidon. She found him at Tokyo University. Surprisingly he had been looking for Lita too. The two got married shortly after Mina did. The two ascended to Crystal Tokyo later that year. When Rini was five Lita gave birth to her first child, Kaede. Nine years later she had a second child named Kohana.  
  
**Ray Hino**  
At Lita's wedding Chad finally proposed to Ray. She accepted and the two ascended to Crystal Tokyo. Four years later Chad and Ray had their first child. They named him Michael. Three years after that they had their second child named, Kimiaka.  
  
**Setsuna Meieh, Haruka Tenoh & Hotaru Tomoe _Sure they weren't in the story but they've got a future too!_**  
Micharu, Haruka, and Setsuna never married or dated in their time in the twenty first century. The three went with Bunny and Darien to Crystal Tokyo at the same time to start their duties again.  
  
**Michiru Kaioh**   
During one of Michiru's tours she met a fan named Kazuo. A year later they were married. The two left for Neptune a week later. Soon after Michiru gave birth to twin girls named, Ayme and Sakura. A year later she gave birth to another set of twin girls, which she named, Keiko and Choyama.


End file.
